La vérité sait toujours
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: En une nuit, Tony connait une vérité. Mais laquelle et qui cela concerne.


**La vérité se sait toujours **

Il était 22 heures, Tony ne savait pas quoi faire dans son appartement. Alors, il décida de sortir dans le bar de son meilleur ami. Il prend l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son parking et monta dans sa voiture. Le bar de son meilleur ami Daniel était à dix minutes de chez lui. Il gara sa voiture et il passa devant un restaurant italiens. Il regarda dans la direction de la salle du restaurant et là, il tomba sur son patron Leroy Jethro Gibbs en compagnie d'une femme. Hors cette femme était sa mère Marie Dinozzo. Mais le pire, c'est que Gibbs avait un genou à terre et il met la bague au doigt à sa mère. Tony était dans une grosse colère. Il se tourna pour ne pas être vu et part en direction du bar.

**-Salut Tony. Tu vas bien ?** _Demanda une serveuse _

**-Oui, très bien, merci. **

**-Daniel est au bar. **

**-Merci, j'y vais. **

Il y avait pas trop de monde vers cette heure si et aussi en semaine.

**-Eh, Tony, que viens-tu faire ici ?** _Demanda Daniel _

**-Salut, je viens faire un petit tour, je m'ennuyais dans mon appartement. Tu es tout seul au bar ? **

**-Oui, Bob est malade alors je suis derrière le bar. **

**-Ok, tu veux un coup de main, car le karaoké va bientôt commencé ? **

**-Oh, tu ferais ça pour moi. Si ça ne te dérange pas. **

**-Non t'inquiète pas. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'aide. **

**-Merci, bon je te laisse je vais préparer la scène. **

La soirée se passa très bien. Du monde arriva plus tard vers minuit. Tout le monde chantaient et dansaient. Tony était encore derrière le bar pour aider son ami.

**-Tony, tu peux y aller si tu veux, car tu travailles demain, tu vas être fatigué.** _Dit Daniel _

**-Non, c'est bon je vais faire la fermeture avec toi et je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer. **

**-Ok, comme tu veux.**

C'est vrai que Tony, ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, car il ne voulait pas repenser à sa mère et à son patron. Et en restant au bar, il avait les idées ailleurs. Le bar ferme c'est porte vers deux heures. Tony rentre chez lui vers trois heures et il va directement se coucher, même s'il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas vraiment dormir. Son portable sonna. Il regarde qui l'appelait, c'était son patron.

**-Dinozzo. **

**-C'est Gibbs, allez debout, on passe te prendre dans cinq minutes. **

**-Ok, patron. **

Mais Gibbs avait déjà raccroché. Il s'habilla vite fait. Bien sûr, Gibbs était devant son immeuble dans les cinq minutes. Il rentra dans la voiture où, il y avait c'est collègues, devant lui, il y avait l'Agent Ziva David, à l'arrière à ses côtés, L'Agent Kate Todd et Timothy McGee. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à la scène.

**-McGee empreinte, Ziva dessin, Kate prend les photos et Dinozzo va parler aux voisins. **_Dit__Gibbs_

**-Oui boss. **

Il y avait un corps d'une jeune femme dans la chambre principale, étendu sur le lit, une balle dans la tête.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire Ducky ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-L'heure de la mort vers 21 heures. A première vu, la cause de la mort est cette blessure à la tête, mais je t'en dirais plus à l'autopsie. **

**-Ok Ducky, merci. **

**-Palmer la civière. **

**-J'arrive Docteur Mallard. **

Ducky et Palmer partirent direction la morgue. Pendant ce temps-là, nos agents étaient toujours sur la scène.

**-Alors, Tony, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?** _Demanda Kate _

**-Jalouse Katie. Et ce n'est pas tes affaires, alors au bouleau. **

**-Oh, Dinozzo s'est fait plaquer on dirait. **

**-La ferme Kate.**

Après trente minutes sur la scène du crime, nos Agents prennent la direction des bureaux.

**-McGee descend les preuves au laboratoire d'Abby, Ziva penche toi sur ses comptes et Dinozzo vérifie ses antécédents. Kate avec moi, on va voir Ducky. **

Tout le monde se penchent sur leur tâche.

**-Kate, je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Dinozzo, pour le mettre en colère ? **

**-Mais rien Gibbs, je lui parlais juste de sa nuit, qui avait l'air plutôt agité vue les cernes sous ses yeux et là, il s'est énervé. **

**-Ok, c'est bizarre, il n'a pas l'air comme d'habitude. **

**-Oui, tu as raison, même dans la voiture il était calme et ça ce n'est pas normal. **

**-C'est sûr, un Dinozzo calme ce n'est pas bon. **

Ducky leur dit tout ce qui savait sur le corps de la jeune femme. Ensuite ils vont voir Abby. Elle n'avait pas encore grand-chose sur la victime.

**-Ziva, tu as quoi ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Pas grand-chose, tout est normal sur son compte, des dépenses normale et pas de grosse somme suspecte. **

**-Ok, Dinozzo ? **

**-Elle s'appelle Diana Thompson, elle n'est pas mariée et pas d'enfant. Pas d'ennemie, tous ses collègues l'aime bien. Rien à signaler. **

**-Alors, cherche bien, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Elle n'est pas morte pour rien.** _Dit Gibbs _

**-Si tu n'es pas content tu le fais. Nous ne sommes pas tes robots.** _Répond Tony _

Tout le reste de l'équipe de l'équipe était sans voix. Même Ducky et Abby qui venaient de les rejoindre, se demandaient ce qui se passaient.

**-Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu me parles entre-ment. Je suis ton patron je te signale.** _S'énerva Gibbs _

**-Je te dis ce que je veux. Tu n'es jamais satisfait des informations qu'on te donne. Alors, à partir de maintenant tu cherches ses informations toi-même, comme ça tu seras satisfait de ce que tu as trouvé. Et si tu n'es pas content alors me demande rien. **_Cria à son tour Tony _

**-Non, mais tu te prends pour qui Dinozzo. Tu n'es pas indispensable à l'équipe tu sais. Tu sais faire mieux que ça pour me donner des informations sur la victime, alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui tu ne me donnes rien ? **

**-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien d'autre. Et si cela ne te plait pas fait le toi-même. Je ne suis pas ton toutou, ni ta marionnette. Alors, si tu as un problème avec ça, j'en ai rien à foutre. **

**-La ferme Dinozzo. **

Plus rien ne se dérouler bien. Gibbs et Tony étaient presque nez à nez. Les autres, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il fallait les séparer, avant qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Mais là, l'ascenseur s'ouvre.

**-Non, mais je peux savoir ce qui se passe, on vous entend dans tout le bâtiment. **_Dit Marie_

**-Demande à ton fils, il pète les plomb, il me parle comme un chien.** _Répond Gibbs _

**-Il t'arrive quoi Antony ? **_Demanda sa mère _

**-Rien, je disais juste au patron, qu'on n'est pas ses chiens, alors s'il veut plus d'informations, il le fait lui-même, car Monsieur n'est pas content. **

**-Tu ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, tu joues à un jeu dangereux Dinozzo. **

**-Pourquoi, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas me frapper peut-être ? **

**-Antony ça suffit.** _Cria Marie _

**-Ok, maintenant cela suffit, l'Agent Spécial Antony Dinozzo, vous me remettez votre badge et votre arme, vous êtes viré. **_Annonça Gibbs _

**-Mais sans problème Agent Gibbs, tenez. **

Tony donna son arme et son badge à Gibbs. Tout le monde étaient étonnés. Personne ne voulait parler. Abby en avait les larmes aux yeux, McGee essaya de la consoler. Tony prend son sac à dos et il est déjà parti en direction de l'ascenseur. Et il se retourna au dernier moment vers Gibbs.

**-Gibbs, tu touches encore une fois à ma mère, tu es un homme mort. Tu as compris ? **

Tony n'attendait même pas la réponse, car il était parti. Maintenant c'était Gibbs qui était sans voix. Il avait du mal à analyser la dernière phrase de Tony.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **_Demanda Marie_

**-Gibbs avait demandé les informations qu'on avait sur la victime et quand Tony avait fini de donner les siennes, il a pété un câble contre Gibbs.** _Répond Ziva _

**-Moi, j'ai une question, que veut dire la dernière phrase d'Antony ?** _Demanda Ducky _

Marie et Gibbs se regardèrent tous les deux, ne sachant pas quoi leur dire.

**-Euh, Marie et moi nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de huit mois. **

**-Oui, on ne voulait pas vous le dire, car on voulait voir si cela marchait bien entre nous deux. Et hier soir, Gibbs m'a invité au restaurant, il m'a demandé en mariage. **

**-Oh, c'est mignon. Alors, quelle est ta réponse Marie ? **_Demanda Abby _

**-J'ai dit oui. **

Le reste de l'équipe félicita les jeunes mariés.

**-Mais je ne comprends pas trop la réaction de Tony. Et on dirait bien, qu'il savait pour nous deux.** _Dit Marie _

**-Je crois savoir pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? Vu qu'il connait bien le comportement que j'ai eu avec mes trois ex femmes, donc il te protège. **_Répond Gibbs _

**-Tu as surement raison Jethro. Il a peur que tu fasses du mal à sa mère. Qui est compréhensible. **

**-Je sais Ducky. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**-Je pense que vous devrez aller le voir tous deux Tony, pour lui parler de votre relation et il va surement comprendre une fois calmé. **_Dit McGee _

**-Tu as raison Timmy. Allez le retrouver chez lui et parlaient. Et encore une chose, rend lui ça. **

Abby lui tendis l'arme et le badge de Tony.

**-Oui, tu as raison Abby.** _Dit Gibbs _

-**Allez go, avant qu'il fasse une connerie.** _Dit Marie _

**-Bonne chance. **

Gibbs et Marie partirent en direction de l'appartement de Tony pour pouvoir s'expliquer. Le reste de l'équipe priaient pour que Tony pardonnera tout. Tony était installé dans son canapé avec une bière à la main. Quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, je n'ai rien à vous dire.** _Dit Tony _

**-On doit te parler Antony, alors, laisse nous rentrer s'il te plait.** _Dit sa mère _

Tony ouvrit en grand la porte et se réinstalla dans son canapé.

**-Antony, on voudrait te parler de la relation qu'on a avec Jethro. **

**-Je n'ai rien à savoir, il est hors de question qu'il te touche. **

**-Antony, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je fais ma vie et j'aime Jethro et je ne vais pas le quitter pour te faire plaisir. **

**-Dans ce cas vous savez où est la porte, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. **

**-Dinozzo, tu vas te calmer maintenant et tu parles correctement à ta mère. **_Dit Gibbs _

**-Mais tu n'es pas mon père Gibbs, alors, laisse-moi tranquille et laisse ma mère tranquille. **

**-Écoute Dinozzo, je ne te laisserais pas tranquille et ni ta mère, je l'aime aussi et je veux finir ma vie à ses côtés. **

**-Arrête de dire des conneries s'il te plait. Tous les deux on sait comment tu te comportes avec les femmes, alors, il est hors de questions que tu fasses à ma mère ce que tu as fait à tes ex. Mon soi disant "père" a déjà fait souffrir ma mère et je ne veux pas la revoir triste. **

**-Je le sais tout ça, Tony. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sois avec ta mère, car tu connais mon comportement avec les femmes, mais je peux te dire qu'avec ta mère c'est très différent. Elle ne ressemble pas à mes ex, ta mère est forte et je sais ce qu'elle a vécu avec ton père et je ne ferais pas comme lui, je te le promet. Je suis vraiment en amour avec Marie. **

**-Antony je sais aussi sur le passé de Jethro, on en a parlé tous les deux des heures et des heures. Comme on voulait te le dire quand ça marcherait vraiment enter nous et on savait que cela allait être difficile pour toi de l'accepter. Cela va faire huit mois que nous sommes ensemble et comme tu vois on a bien géré. **

C'était le silence dans le salon de Tony. Marie et Gibbs avaient peur de la réaction de Tony.

**-D'accord, j'ai bien analysé ce que vous m'avez dit. Je vois que je ne peux rien faire pour vous séparer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir pour l'instant, c'est trop dur pour moi de vous donner une réponse tout de suite. **

**-Ok, Antony on te laisse du temps et on te remercie d'y penser. J'ai une autre nouvelle, Jethro m'a demandé ma main hier soir.** _Dit Marie _

**-Je le sais, je vous ai vu hier soir au restaurant quand je suis allé au bar de Daniel. **

**-Donc tu as su hier soir pour nous deux ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui. **

**-Donc je comprends mieux ta réaction d'aujourd'hui. **

**-On va te laisser. Tu sais où nous retrouver quand tu auras ta réponse. **_Dit Marie _

**-Ok, a toute.** _Répond Tony _

**-Une dernière chose. Tiens cela t'appartient. **

Gibbs lui tendis sa plaque et son arme.

**-Merci Gibbs. Même si je ne les mérite pas après t'avoir parlé comme ça. **

**-Laisse, même si on aura une discussion tous les deux sur cet accident. **

Gibbs et Marie rentraient chez eux. En attendant la réponse de Tony. Tout était calme dans la voiture. Quand ils arrivent chez Gibbs, le reste de l'équipe était là, sous le porche.

**-Alors ?** _Demanda Abby _

**-Rentrons et on discutera à l'intérieur. **_Dit Marie_

Tout le monde prend place dans le salon de Gibbs. Marie leur raconte la discussion avec son fils.

**-J'espère qu'il va l'accepter. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.** _Dit Abby _

**-Ne t'inqui.... **

Marie n'a pas pu finir, on frappa à la porte. Gibbs ouvrit la porte et il était surpris de voir Tony si vite.

**-Rentre. **

**-Merci. **

**-Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

Abby lui sauta au cou.

**-Abby laisse le respirer.** _Dit Ducky _

**-Merci Abby. Je suis passé pour voir ma mère. Je peux te parler en privée ? **

**-Oui, on va aller dans mon bureau. **

Tony et Marie s'installent dans le bureau.

**-J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Es-tu heureuse, avec Gibbs ? **

**-Oui, je suis très heureuse. Je l'aime vraiment et je sais que c'est réciproque. **

**-Ok, tu peux aller chercher Gibbs, s'il te plait. **

Marie part chercher Gibbs

**-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, tous les deux, j'aimerais vous parler. Tout d'abord, maman je m'excuse pour les choses que j'ai dites. Tu as raison, tu fais ta vie et je n'ai rien à dire. Je sais que tu fais de bons choix. Maintenant Gibbs, c'est plus à toi que je dois te faire des excuse. Je n'aurai jamais dû, te parler comme cela au bureau. Même si j'étais en colère contre toi depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant avec ma mère. C'est vrai que j'avais peur que tu fasses de la peine à ma mère, vu tes relations antérieures. Mais quand vous êtes venu me parler à l'appartement, j'ai réalisé, que vous étiez heureux tous les deux. Donc je voulais vous dire félicitations et je suis content pour vous deux.**

Et Tony leur fait un grand sourire. Marie en avait les larmes aux yeux.

**-Merci mon fils. Je suis contente que tu l'acceptes. **

**-Ta mère a raison. **

**-Soyez seulement heureux. Mais ma dernière phrase que je t'ai dit au bureau tient toujours. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire du mal à ma mère, car je serai juste derrière toi après et tu m'échapperas pas. **

**-T'inquiète Tony, je ne ferais aucun mal à ta mère, mais je prends ta remarque au sérieux. **

**-Ah aussi, je suis trop vieux pour être un grand-frère.** _Sourit Tony_

Deux mois après cette journée horrible pour tout le monde arriva. Gibbs et Marie étaient mariés et était parti direction Hawaï pour leur lune de miel. Et bien sûr Tony avait un œil sur sa mère et Gibbs. Mais il était très content pour sa mère et aussi pour son patron.

The end

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plus.

A vos commentaire, merci


End file.
